


On my Mind

by saturnulysses



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crestwood, F/M, First Kiss, Sariel isn't really a lavellan but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnulysses/pseuds/saturnulysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sariel Navheran can't get Blackwall off of her mind and honestly, it's super frustrating for her. (first kisses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my Mind

Crestwood was a shitty, shitty situation, and Sariel knew it. The Mayor was going to be found soon, but for tonight, the Inquisition's party of Blackwall, Sera, and Vivienne had time to settle and relax. Supper had been served, and most had gone to sleep. Sariel wasn't as fortunate as them.

She had a light amount of gear on her person as well as her two daggers and a few throwing knifes if anyone should attack her when she left the camp. She departed without a word, needing time for herself and her thoughts, hoping to... contemplate some things that had been bothering her lately. Well, namely one thing. Man.

Blackwall.

As she walked past a few trees and hid from the camp as she went onward toward a hill, she couldn't get the Grey Warden off her mind. It frustrated yet thrilled her at the same time. Her stomach became light thinking about the way he would look at her whenever she called him the way he said her name, the way he smiled. She blushed at the thought of him holding her hand.

It was a childish dream. And he was human. _Humans don't love elves, they kill them_ , she reminded herself. Besides, he was years older than her. She couldn't imagine him actually accepting her as his friend or even _lover_. No, it couldn't--wouldn't happen.

Yet, as much as she tried to push Blackwall out of her mind, the more present he became. She became more imaginative the further she got from the camp. Sariel imagined Blackwall laughing and drinking with her, and drunkenly kissing her lips and neck. She thought of the morning after and him beckoning for her tiredly in their bed. She thought of their child, children?

Stop it.

She found a small lake where she could take her mind off of everything. A tree nearby with leaves falling over the water seemed a good place to sit and calm down, and so she did by that very tree. She ran her hands over her face and hands, feeling the absence of her fingers in her right hand, bending those missing fingers hoping they would suddenly reappear. _Sariel, you fool_ , she thought, _it's been ten years. They're not coming back_.

Just when her mind began to wander, she heard the snapping of twigs behind her and quickly stood her ground with a dagger in her left hand. Sariel's shoulders lost their tension when she saw who it was. "Fenedhis, Blackwall," she said as she sheathed her weapon, "Warn me next time, will you?"

"My lady, I apologize," the warrior said, putting his hands up. "Some of the soldiers believed you went missing. I shrugged it off and told them I'd find you."

Sariel squinted, then smirked. "And so you did."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Blackwall asked, walking closer.

"No, not really. Just... contemplation, is all," she answered.

Blackwall raised an eyebrow. "Contemplation? About what?"

Oh, Creators, here it comes. "Well, would you like the truth, or some sort of bullshit answer I can pull out right now?"

Blackwall chuckled slightly nervously. "While what you could come up with is... intriguing, I'm more inclined to listen to the truth."

Sariel crossed her arms. "I... I cannot stop thinking. Thinking about us, about you. I don't know what to do about it."

"'Us,' as in...?"

Sariel closed her eyes, face turning red. She hoped the moonlight wouldn't highlight it. "Blackwall, I think... I believe... I am, very much indeed, falling for you."

Now Blackwall's face was turning red, but at least the beard can hide a big part of it. "You... really?"

Sariel nodded.

Things were silent for a moment, awkwardly silent. The tension between the two was growing thicker, but neither of them was willing to do anything about it. It stayed this way until Sariel spoke.

"If... if you don't..." it was then that Blackwall walked forward and they both stood, chest to chest, breathing each other's air.

"I do," he proclaimed, looking her in her ember eyes, making sure she didn't look away.

Ever so slowly, they could feel each other becoming closer to each other, Blackwall glancing once at her mouth, then back at Sariel's eyes.

"May I?"

Just like that, Sariel wrapped her hands around Blackwall's neck and pulled him into a kiss, receiving a sharp inhale from the man. He grabbed at her waist to bring her closer, have his grip on her tighter, and continued to kiss her back.

Sariel's imagination began to fly again, and the images seemed to become more real. He could now hold her hand. He could now drunkenly kiss her mouth and neck. He could now lay with her the morning after. Just through this kiss that she wished would never end, she could see her entire life with him in the flash of seconds.

And she couldn't wait for it.

Sariel lightly bit Blackwall's lip before pulling away, unafraid to look into those blue eyes full of sorrow. Blackwall didn't want to pull away, but did, and leaned his forehead on Sariel's.

"So..." Blackwall started. "Does this--"

"You are damned right it does," Sariel said with a smile, hands still around his neck.

The man laughed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Good."


End file.
